


Chaser

by GoldenMars



Category: Star Wars The Force Awakens, star wars the last jedi
Genre: Angst, Awkward, Chasing, Consent, Craving, F/M, Gen, Love, Obsession, Rape, Romance, Sexual Tension, Tension, force
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-16 00:21:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15424881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMars/pseuds/GoldenMars
Summary: He's been on her heels for weeks now, and Rey knows that she can't hide forever, he grows desperate every time, and she grows frightened because she can't turn to him now, what would he do to her? Kill her in a fit of anger? She had fallen for him, but not the Dark Side, and she knows she can change him, but he's afraid to, and she understands, he's done so much already.But right now, she has been caught, and there's no way he's letting her go.





	1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Rey stood stock still, she was shaking, and he could see it, which pissed him off. He didn't want to frighten her, that was the last thing he wanted her to be, _frightened of him_ , his lightsaber is out and ready, but he won't hurt her, he won't strike her, because he's emotionally pulled towards her, he loves her and he would kill himself if he ever physically hurt her.

'Rey... Don't run'.

She flinches at his words and he has to restrain himself from tearing up one of the native trees next to him, 'go away, stop chasing me', she tried to act tough in front of him, but her voice wavers, she's frustrated and tired, tired of having to make sure she wasn't being followed, even night time, she can't sleep properly because she's afraid she would never wake up.

'You know I can't do that'.

'Yes you can, you can turn away and go back, I'm not going with you!'

She pulls away from him, and he can't force hold her anymore, because she's just as strong as him,  _damn Luke Skywalker_! She turns and runs and he has no choice but to chase after her, but he's got an advantage, she's smaller than him, meaning his strides were a lot longer than hers, he could catch her in minutes, but she's elusive, ducking under branches and swerving right and left, trying to knock him off his feet. 

To his annoyance, he hasn't caught her, but she's still in his sight, she pumps her legs as she rushes away, Kylo scowls,  _stop fighting this, you belong with me, you're staying with me whether you like it or not!_ He's screaming this in his head, trying to communicate with her, she hasn't blocked him off, which is a good sign,  _I'm not staying with you, you're going to kill me after everything is done!_

_No, I want you to be mine, I want to marry you!_

Now that certainly stopped her, she had halted to a stop in a clearing, he stopped too, because he was just as shocked with his confession, because it was true, he wanted  _her_ for himself, not because of Snoke, or the First Order, he wanted to marry her, to  _make love_ to her, but it was difficult to have what he wanted. Rey looks at him with wide eyes, her eyes, they were beautiful, and they were the same color as his own, dark brown.

'Don't be stupid, you don't want to marry me!'

That's not what he would've expected her to say, to be honest, he assumed she would start insulting him, but no, he could see the uncertainty in her eyes...Could it be? He closes his eyes for a few seconds, no, he mustn't get too far in without making sure.

'Come with me, Rey'.

But still she resists, shaking her head, 'go back to Snoke, and tell him you lost me, I'm not staying with you, goodbye', anger flows through him and he rushes towards her, which surprises her and she rolls her ankle, ducking out of the way from Kylo. He skids a little, trying to maneuver his lumbering body around so that he can attempt to lunge at her again. Then her lightsaber is out, and he can't go any closer or she would slice his skin open, and she can be rather unforgiving.

'Rey, I know you're scared and alone, but I can keep you safe -'.

'And what? You're on the goddamn dark side, why the hell should I trust you!'

'Because I love you, and it's pretty obvious you're harboring the same feelings!'

 _Oh the nerve of him!_ Yes, she well and truly wants to smack the crap of him, how dare he? But's he's right, she does have feelings, maybe her pride is getting in the way, or she hates having the painful truth wiped across her face. She hadn't noticed him inching closer to her until he's centimeters from her lightsaber.

'Don't!'

Her voice has grown steadily, and he's not so sure whether she'll hurt him, 'Rey, please don't be afraid, there's no reason to be afraid of me, you know now that I won't hurt you'.

Then she strikes, placing a little hole in his shoulder, and he hisses in pain, maybe he was wrong, 'I'm sorry, but you left me no choice', he hears her say. Now his blood is boiling, how dare she!?

The next thing he knew, he had brought out his saber and struck hers hard enough for it to fall out of her grasp, maybe she assumed he wouldn't catch her off guard, well she was wrong.   
Rey tried to push herself away from him, but he straddled her, his knees on either side of her belly, so when she kicked she wouldn't be able to knock him off. He holds her down, his hands are on either side of her head, 'Rey! Stop struggling- please! Stop fighting me!' He's desperate for her to give in, to let him take her. The force between them shakes, and he can sense it, he can feel it, the fear, pure fear. So he brings his face closer to her, and tears cascade down her cheeks, he whispers.

'Rey, calm down, don't fight it, just let it happen, you've fought valiantly, but you need to stop, I don't want you to get hurt'.

She's calming down, he can see it  _and_ feel it, he smiles down at her, and it'a genuine smile and Rey can't help but blush, because he's beautiful.

 

 

 

**Awww, alright guys, wait up for the next chapter**


	2. Chapter 2

**Alright guys, please review if you want :)**

The cell was cold, she knew she shouldn't have gone with him, but what choice did she have? He had her pinned, Rey looked up at the ceiling of her cell, she had to get out, for Leia, for the group. It had been a few hours until Kylo had returned, the door whirred open as the locks opened, she sat up on her bed, not sure what to do. He stepped into the cell, but didn't move any closer, his black cloak billowing around him, he held his mask under his arm.

'How are you feeling?'

He asked and Rey shrugged, she couldn't feel anything, neither was she, cold or hot, 'you know it would've been a lot better if you didn't fight it', he said in a matter of fact tone and Rey flipped his off, a sign he hadn't seen before, a sign she had learnt back on Jakku. He frowned, 'what's that meant to mean?'

'Nothing of any great importance'.

She muttered when she realized it had no effect on him, he sighed and joined her side on the bed, but she scooted away from him, before when he had her pinned she saw Ben Solo, the man from the light, but here before her was Kylo Ren, and she loathed him.

'Rey, please, you need to understand, the Snoke will take you in and accept you as one of his like he has done -'.

'I don't want to be his! I'd rather die'.

Kyloe turned his body towards her, and he dropped his mask, it clattered to the cell floor, 'you don't mean that Rey, please tell me you don't mean it!' There was so much emotion in his voice. His eyes were glassy, and Rey didn't know how to respond, not even to a simple question.

'I'm sorry Kylo, but this was a mistake coming here, the man I saw back on the planet was Ben'.

The glassy expression was overridden with anger, Rey had pushed herself further away from him, fearing for her life, 'well you can't have him! Nobody can! Because I killed him, so now you have to deal with me!' He lunged at her, his gloved hands wrapped around her wrist, restraining her. Rey screamed and attempted to kick him, but he held her down, his body was massive and served as a weight to pin her into the bed. Rey turned her face away from him, she didn't want to stare at him, she didn't want to know him.

'Look. At. Me'.

His voice was low but demanding, but Rey refused, scrunching her eyes as if he would force them open, 'I said  _look at me_!' He snarled at the side of her face, he moved so that he had both her wrists pinned under one massive gloved hand and the other grabbed her chin to forcefully move her face to look straight at him, tears trickled down her cheeks from the sheer force.

'You will not disobey me'.

Then she did it, she couldn't believe she did it, she spat in his face, he too was shocked, and they were frozen in time because neither knew what to do. Suddenly Rey found herself on the other side of the room, her head was spinning and her shoulder hurt, it took her a few moments to realize that he threw her, she was small enough for him to pick her up and throw her a good distance.

Kylo was on his feet, wiping her spit from his face, his eyes were dark, Rey knew she was in trouble, she cowered back, her lightsaber was nowhere to be seen. He advanced on her, and she screamed when he grabbed her shoulder tightly, attempting to pull her up on her feet, 'don't you ever do that again!' He yelled down at her, shaking her, Rey's head was pounding,  _stop it, leave me alone, just kill me!_ So many emotions were rushing over her, but she wanted to get out of here, away from this place and away from him.

'Kylo stop!'

'So now you address me by my real name!?' 

His fingers go through her hair and pull, Rey winces in pain and wraps her fingers around his own, though she can't pull away, it's as if to stop him, to stop the pain. 

'You will be mine, you'll be my wife and the mother to my children!'

_No, this isn't happening, she wasn't going to be raped, she won't allow it, she might kill the kids or put them up for adoption, they couldn't be with her or **him**! _

A sudden urge raced through her and she ripped her hair out of his grip, 'get the hell away from me you asshole!' She screamed, Kylo staggered back, his eyes were wide with shock, 'get the hell away from me, you're not marrying me! You're not raping me! I'll never bare your children, I'll kill them before they even breathe this air!' She was shaking, of course, she won't kill the kids, but he wouldn't know that that's if they do have kids. 

'Rey -'.

'Fuck you! Go away, don't bother talking to me, go to hell, I hate you! Your parents were right, you really are nothing! A disgrace!'

Not true, he was their light, she was just angry, and she wanted to see him suffer, to feel hurt. He's shaking as well, taking a few steps away from her until he sits n her bed, his black locks cover his face as he looks down in shame.

'I thought they loved me?'

'No. Of course, they don't love you'.

God it hurts to see him like this, but he had his moment, she should have hers, 'now let me go Kylo, I don't want to be here!' Suddenly she was up on her feet and rushing to the door, though she didn't have the keycode she had to try. She didn't have to do much really, his body was already crashing into hers, pushing her up against the metal door, she hissed as the metal touched her neck, he grabbed her wrists firmly before whispering in her ear, 'calm down... I'm sorry I got mad at you'.

'Sorry doesn't mean anything to me, whatever comes out of your mouth means nothing to me!'

She tried to shove him off of her, but he held fast, 'that's not true, you want to marry me, I know you do, clearly showed it to me before'. She grunted in pain, he was crushing her against the door, 'get off me, please! Just leave me alone'.

'Ah you see Rey, I'm never going to leave you alone'.

Then he force bound her, she wasn't ready for him to do that, which gained an advantage for him, he took carried her to his quarters, and to be honest, she didn't complain too much, it was a lot better than her cell. He threw her onto his bed, it was rather comfy and the silk was smooth under her fingertips.

'Liking what you're feeling?'

She looked up at his amused face, 'no!' She snarled at him, but there was no use at this point, he had shut and locked the door, taking a seat next to her on the bed.

_'I want to get away as much as you Rey, but at the moment we can't do anything yet'._

He was speaking to her through the force bond,  _'What are you saying?'_ She was curious, he sighed and looked away, but she could hear him clearly,  _'we're getting out of here, I only got mad at you because some troopers were outside'._

_'How did you know? Do you know their schedule?'_

He chuckled at her, a full hearty chuckle before shaking his head,  _'no, I can feel them, and so can you, but you were so focused on staying alive you hadn't felt them coming, the force bond helps you sense danger'._

Rey was interested, this bond had many surprises, and she wondered if there were any more.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry guys, it's been a busy week for me, I had an interview today, and I hope I get the job, working two jobs would be fun!!!!**

_'We have to get out of here'._

His words echoed through her brain, he wanted to leave? Had h decided to turn back on his own, her heart was fluttering with hope. Kylo had returned from his duties, but as he entered the cell, she could see how pale he had become, something wasn't right, 'Supreme Snoke wants to see you'. Rey's blood ran cold, she hadn't seen him before, but she had heard of him, and he didn't sound easy going. She could feel herself shaking, 'why?'

'I don't know, but I will accompany you'.

'Thank you'.

They moved quickly and quietly, not even daring to speak, some of the guards watched them both, more so Rey than Ren. The throne room was massive and up ahead, Rey could see Supreme Leader Snoke sitting on the dark throne. It was cold, Rey could feel the hairs on her arms raised.

'Ah, the little scavenger'.

Snoke smiled and she couldn't help but look away from him, he was horrifying, his facial features were disgusting, they had only made it halfway across the shiny platform when a cold grip enveloped Rey, she shrieked in shock, her stomach almost doing a flip as she was pulled off her feet. Kylo was caught off guard, flinching and almost attempting to grab her, but he knew he would be in trouble. He watched as she flung forward, it seems they were too slow. Snoke's gnarly hand was extended, pulling Rey towards him to a halting stop a foot away from the throne.

'How does it feel to be weak little scavenger?'

Rey gasped for air, she looked into his eyes, no fear, she was angry, 'let go of me', she snarled at him, and Kylo wanted to speak to her through their bond, to tell her to do as he says, because he would kill her, and Kylo couldn't do it without her. 

'I think someone needs to learn where their places are'.

Snoke sneered at her before flicking his wrist and Rey was thrown back, slamming down onto the floor below, her hands were restrained, so she had no way of bracing herself. Kylo winced, his body was shaking when Rey's head smacked the ground with a resounding crack, she was still for a moment, but he could see that she was still breathing. 

'Kylo, she is strong, you've done well, she would be very good to have by your side, the only thing you need to do now it is to turn her'.

Kylo looked up at Snoke, nodding in agreement, Snoke had gotten off his throne and wobbled over to Kylo, his small eyes glaring into the young sith, 'tear her soul to shreds, rip her heart out and burn it, make sure you suck every little light that she has in her until she becomes a mere walking case filled with hatred and darkness'.  
The words ripped through Kylo like a knife, he looked passed Snoke's shoulder, to see Rey moving, she lifted her head up, her weary eyes connecting with his, and he knew... She couldn't turn to the dark, it wasn't for her, and they both knew it.

'Yes, Supreme Leader'.

Kylo answered, and Snoke smiled before turning back to Rey, capturing her into another force, Rey screamed and this time Kylo had to try and hold himself, try not to scream, he was hurting, they were both hurting. Tears flooded his eyes, but it didn't block his view of Rey, as she was bent into positions the body was unable to cope with.

'PLEASE! STOP YOU'RE HURTING ME!'

Rey screamed in agony, she was too distracted by the pain to tear herself away from the force, Snoke swung his hand, and Rey went sliding across the floor, Kylo placed his hand on his stomach, his muscles were aching.   
Rey tried her best to fight it, she stopped screaming and moved in her mind, but that gave Snoke enough time to wrap the force around her neck, pulling her straight off the ground, her airway was being crushed, he was suffocating her. Her legs kicked out, trying to find firm ground, the room was getting dark as her vision began to fade. Then she felt it, something dark slipping into her mind, through her mouth, she struggled to spit it out, but it was being forced into her, she had no way of stopping it.

Kylo was panicking, Snoke had done something to her, he could see Rey's skin growing pale, she fell the ground, convulsing, the bond was wavering, sending electrical zaps through to him, shocking him every few seconds.

'Supreme Leader, what is happening?'

Snoke turned to him with a dark smile, 'I've helped you, it will be a little easier to get her to obey you and move to the dark side, but it seems that her body and mind are a little too weak, she is having a seizure, and I suggest you tend to her, afterwards you shall have your way with her'. Kylo went to take a step, but the Leader stopped him, 'and if you fail I will have no choice but to kill you both'. He then moved aside, his eyes never leaving Kylo as he went to Rey's side, he waited until she stopped moving, foam had escaped her mouth and spilled on the floor. Kylo wanted to scream, he didn't want this to happen to her, for her to hurt. He picked her up bridal style and took her out of the throne room, but not to her cell, to his room.   
Placing Rey on his bed, he slumped down next to her, his body was aching so much, and his head was pounding, the electrical bursts had stopped the moment her body had stopped shaking. 

'Rey?'

He looked at her, but she didn't respond, she wasn't dead, which was a relief,  _Rey? Can you talk?_ He listened, he listened closely to any sign of her being there.  _Kylo?_ He wanted to jump with joy when he heard her weak voice.

_'How're you feeling?'_

_'I....... I don't feel great... Must sleep....'_

The excitement was distinguished, ' _Rey, don't go away, try to stay with me, you can't fall any further! '_ But he could feel her slipping away, he was losing her, he managed to push himself up and roll himself onto her, so their chests were pressed up against each other and he could rest his forehead against hers, which allowed a clearer path for him.

_'Rey!'_

He then tore through her mind, trying to bypass the memories and try to find her physical core, it was very dim inside, and it frightened him. Then he could see it, her light, his... His Rey, he swam closer and closer until he could touch it. But the moment his fingers gently caressed the light, his body convulsed and pain erupted through his head, and this time, he could let it out... He screamed... He screamed in pure agony, Rey was convulsing once again, their bond once again sending electrical currents through him. He could hear her, he could actually hear her crying and screaming in pain as she tried to fight the motions, but both seem to know that they had to let it be.   
Kyl was thrown out of her mind, trying to stay on top of Rey, but her body was shaking so much, and since he was sore all over, it didn't help. Then she stopped, Kylo was panting, he didn't know what to do, if this kept on happening, she would die... Rey would die... For the first time, something spiked inside of Kylo, the threads coming to life once again, glowing, as he sent a distress signal to the one person who was close to him emotionally, without even knowing that he had done it. 

_'Mother, what do I do!?'_

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Leia looked up from her book, reading, this was the first night she had actually gone and tried to relax her mind, but something tugged her away from the story, her eyes flickered around the room.

'Hello?'

She whispered, no one had answered and she sighed, trying to go back to her book when the tug happened again and this time she knew that it wasn't someone physically in the room, but in her mind... But there were only a few people who could access her mind, and she recognized the pull, desperate, unhappy... ', Ben?' Her voice echoed through the room.

 

****************************************

 

Kylo had counted how many seizures Rey had had, she was having another one right now as he held her down, the bed shook, this was her twelfth seizure in just twenty minutes, he was really panicking now, he couldn't even talk to her through the bond, it hurt so much.

_'Mum! I need your help!'_

 

*****************************************

 

Leia dropped her book in shock, her son, her  **Ben** was calling for her, like he usually did when he was younger, he was back and he probably didn't know it,  _'Ben? What is the matter? Are you hurt?'_

_'No! I mean yes! It's Rey, she's having a seizure!'_

Leia's heart clenched, Rey was hurt, and her son was hurting too, but she knew what needed to be done, and  _he_ wouldn't like it one bit,  _'Ben? You can't do anything, you have to let her convulse, just make sure she hasn't hurt herself and make sure she hasn't bitten her tongue off'._  

_'What!? But she's dying mum!'_

Leia felt tears trickle down her cheeks,  _mum_ , he called her mum, he was back.

 

*******************************************

 

Kylo raked his fingers through his hair, Rey had stopped moving once again and he couldn't help but cry, in anger more like it and fear, fear that he would lose Rey, he braced himself, ready for her to shake once again, but nothing happened, suddenly her eyes opened, looking past him, 'Rey?' He whispered and she looked at him, 'Kylo?' She whispered back to him, and he choked on a sob, 'don't move, please don't move, I don't want you to have another seizure', his voice wavered, but he didn't care, all he wanted was for her to be safe, to heal. 

'I couldn't see Kylo, the light, it was very dim, I feel empty'.

Kylo's heart almost stopped, it was happening, she was turning, she was making her way to the dark side against her own will, her body was automatically throwing itself to the deep end.

'Don't slip away from the light Rey, stay where you are'.

He went to grab her hand, but she had enough strength to snatch her hand away from him and Kylo knew that he had to think fast, her empathy was in shreds. She had managed to turn away from him. Kylo was left to stare at her back, he was alone, she was pulling away from him.


	5. Chapter 5

When Kylo had returned after finding the confidence to leave Rey alone just to get changed, he found her sitting up, looking out the window into the dark galaxy, 'Rey?' He said softly and she turned her head a little to acknowledge him.

'How are you feeling?'

She shrugged, 'normal', she replied, but he knew she wasn't normal, she was different, something had changed in her and he didn't like it one bit. 'Rey... Can you feel anything abnormal inside you? In your mind?' His voice seems to echo through the room, and Rey turned to him this time, which caused Kylo to take a step back in shock. Her eyes... They were different, dark circles around her eyes had formed making her expression rather menacing without even trying. 

'I'm fine Kylo... Now, aren't we meant to go to the Supreme Leader?'

Her voice cut through him instantly and his heart was pounding against his chest, he can't speak so he nods instead, trying to show that she doesn't bother him one bit. 

 

*********************************

 

Leia watches over the crew, her hands clasped together, all the while smiling at Poe who nods in acknowledgment, 'how are you feeling?' He asks and Leia sighs, 'I can hear my son', hearing this coming from her, Poe stops what he's doing, 'did he say anything nasty to you?' She chuckles and shakes her head, but before she stops herself, the tears flow from her eyes. Poe is left confused, 'what happened?'

'He's back... My baby boy is back'.

Warmth filled Poe when he heard those words, he had known Ben since he was small, and hearing that he was coming back made him happy, 'so what  _did_ happen?' Leia sighed and leaned back a little, her back was aching, 'Rey is hurt', Poe's eyes widened, 'what!? How?'

'Ben says she's been having seizures'.

Poe raked his fingers through his hair, 'I don't believe it, and he contacted you?'

'Yes, he did, something I thought he would never do'. 

 

***********************************

 

Rey had pushed past Kylo, her strides were strong and meaningful, her eyes were still rather dark, they moved to the shuttle, orders were from the throne room, there was some Jedi's on a certain planet that Snoke wanted to be destroyed. Kylo touched his lightsaber, and for the first time, he hesitated. Rey looked back at him as if she could sense him, which wasn't good, seeing that he was afraid.

'What are you waiting for? I don't know how to fly this thing'.

Her voice was dark and demanding and Kylo wanted to retaliate but thought against, this wasn't Rey, but just a casing, he moved past her and got into the shuttle, waiting for her to join him,  
  


They had found the Jedi's, all of them were pretty young, Kylo took out his lightsaber, but found that he could only stand there and stare at them. It was Rey who was the first one to strike, Kyloe's heart almost stopped beating when Rey's saber pierced through one of the young Jedi's. Blood seeped around the saber, the Jedi was merely a child, smaller than Rey herself. He looked up at her with hurt and betrayal, after all, her lightsaber was blue. Kylo looked away as she began slicing through the crowd of youngsters, hearing their screams were what he hated. The light inside of him snapped wide open, spilling over his mother as he panicked.

 

************************************

 

Leia yelped in shock and tried to grab for Poe, who quickly moved forward to take her hand, 'What's going on? Are you hurt?'

'It's Rey, she killing them all! She's killing the children!'

'What!? How'd they find the!?'

Poe was frantic, the rest of the crew had been alerted and were sending out the fleets through to at least save the remaining youngsters if they were still there. 'Poe, something has happened with Rey, she's not herself, we have to stop her before she bears any more blood on her hands!'

 

************************************

 

Rey moved with great speed, examining her lightsaber after the slaughter, smiling to herself. She turned to Kylo, who refused to look at the dead bodies before them, 'what's wrong Ren? Can't take a little blood?' Her voice was raspy as she cackled. Kyloe felt a shiver run over his body. Then she was in front of him, her eyes glaring into his has she forced him to look at her, if he was still certain to be on the dark side, she would have lost her hand that dared touch him in such a way. 

'Ren, one of them is still alive, I'll find them in the crowd and I'll allow  _you_ to kill them as you didn't do anything but look away, we wouldn't want me doing  _all_ the dirty work now do we?' 

Kylo watched when Rey had gone through the bodies and managed to drag a youngster our, it was a little girl, she whimpered, her chest had been slashed, but not enough.

'Go on Ren, finish her off'.

Rey snarled at him, her eyes glowing with anger, Kylo sighed and pulled out his saber, looking down at the little girl, her eyes were pleading with him to leave her be. He sucked in some air, before striking, but his saber didn't strike the girl, he went straight for Rey. Though he didn't want this, he had to at least injure her to the point that she wouldn't be able to follow him when he fled. Rey screamed in anger at his sudden betrayal.

'I always knew you were a coward Ren!'

Her voice was no longer her own, but a deep raspy voice that he knew all too well,  _Snoke_. Kylo pushed forward, both lightsabers flickering and whirring as both sides. He could feel her in his head, trying to tear at his mind, trying to distract him enough so that she could break from this hold and strike him useless, but he was having none of it. He threw his saber upwards and brought out his foot, connecting with Rey's ribs. She backed away, gasping in pain, after all, he was much bigger than her, so his blows were going to be a lot harder to get over. She threw herself at him again, this time, just missing his arm with her saber as she swung at him, Kylo hissed and backed away, trying to bloc her manic blows.   
Kylo cringed as his feet knocked into some of the dead bodies around them, attempting to step over them so that they didn't get crushed by his weight, he locked his lightsaber with Rey's once again, and he was once again ready to feel her tear at his mind again. But this time, he bit back.

The moment their ends met, there was a blinding light and searing pain erupted through their bodies,  _one heartbeat, two heartbeats, three heartbeats,_ Both were thrown back from the force, electrical jolts spersed through them as they were pushed apart. Kylo landed on his back, whilst Rey fell on her side, grimacing in pain and holding her stomach. Everything felt numb, the world... His body, Kylo pushed himself up, seeing that Rey was doing the same thing, he backed away, ready to strike her, but she collapsed onto the ground, unable to stand on her feet.   
Suddenly the ground was lit up and Kylo looked up to see the shuttles surround him and Rey and the dead bodies. They weren't the siths, but they were the Resistance. Kylo couldn't help but feel relieved, though he knew some of them weren't very happy to see him. He then quickly knocked Rey's saber from her hands, she tried to snarl at him, but it as no use, he had her in his grasp as the troops took them both in. He was going to see Leia, he was going to see his mother after so many years apart. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no, what'd do you think happened to the both of them?


	6. Chapter 6

When Ben saw his mother, he didn't go and hug her, because he knew that it wasn't right, not after what he'd done. But when he stood his ground, she rushed over to him and embraced him as if nothing happened. He could see anger and disgust, mixed with confusion on the crew members faces, though the only crew member that showed no sign of those expressions was Poe. He smiled at Ben, he was glad that he was back. Leia looked over at Rey, who was being handcuffed, though she looked like she was in pain, 'what happened?' She asked in interest, 'we fought, then we connected, but it was different, there was light and then pain followed, I'm alright now, but Rey still looks like she's hurt'. Leia nodded, her hand had gently grabbed his arm, 'you can stay with me Ben, the crew will have to get used to you', she whispered, she too could sense the tension, and it wasn't a good idea to let him loose just yet. 

 

It had been an hour before they had been notified about Rey's cell, Poe had offered to take Ben to her, they walked quickly and quietly to the holding cell, Ben could tell that the Resistance Pilot had so many questions, he spoke, 'go ahead', which caught the pilot off guard, 'what?'

'You've got questions'.

Poe was hesitant before shaking his head, refusing to speak, both of their paces had slowed down, but Ben had quickened his pace in order to cut the smaller mans path, stopping in front of Poe and looking down on him, cocking his head to the side a little to accommodate the view down. 'I'm not going to hurt you, Poe, I understand if you feel that way though'.

Poe sighed, but Ben could still the waver in the man's voice, 'let's just get to Rey', he said, completely avoiding Ben's approval, when they got closer he could hear her screaming, she was in pain, it was dull on Ben's side, but enough to let him know that she was hurting. But as they got closer, the pain began to intensify, in his stomach, and the moment they were at the door, Ben was hunched over, grimacing in pain.

'Hey, are you okay Ben?'

Poe asked in concern, but Ben waved him off, 'come on, let's go inside', Poe touched the keypad and the door opened. Her screams were loud, and Ben cringed as he saw her, tied down on the table, 'what did you do to me you little rat!' She screamed at him hen her eyes met his. Ben didn't know what to say. Her face had grown pale, 'Rey', Ben's voice was weak but still audible. Rey snarled at him, struggling in her restraints, trying to break free. 

'When I escape you're going to be one sorry man!'

She yelled Ben flinched, pain erupting through his body, but he had to show her that she didn't hurt him, blood seeped from her wrists where the restraints were, 'stop... Rey stop', Ben took a few steps towards her, but Poe had stopped him, 'don't, she might hurt you'.

'I know... But I've hurt her more than you would know'.

He tried to move forward, but Poe refused, 'I would assume that would be, but we can't have you injured'. Ben sighed, but kept his eyes on Rey, she had stopped moving, Ben wanted to free her, to reason with her, but at the moment, so much judgment had clouded her mind, he would drown in it. 

 

******************************

 

His mother had called him up to her quarters, Ben was hesitant, even though she had welcomed him with an embrace, he moved quickly and quietly, his train of thought always turning to Rey. She had changed so much, and how it scared him.  
Leia was on the balcony when he found her, she was dressed in a nice white gown, she turned her head a little, to acknowledge that he was present. 'I knew you would come back', he could practically hear her smiling as she spoke, but dread filled him, he had killed Hans... His own father. His stomach lurched and his hand instantly went to his stomach, feeling sick was horrible. Leia had sensed him and turned to him with concern flickering in her eyes, 'Ben?' She whispered and he looked up, tears prickled his eyes, 'I'm sorry', was all he could choke out before he fell to his knees. In a matter of moments, he felt his mother's warm frail hands touch his head.

'Ben, please don't cry, please!'

She was trying her best to comfort him, but he wouldn't give in to her warmth, her  _love_ , he looked away from her, 'I didn't mean to kill, I thought -'.

'It was all Snoke's doing sweety'.

She soothed, how could she say that? He shook his head and looked up at his mother, the rays of the sun broke past her, creating a beautiful halo effect around her, 'no... It was Kylo's'. Never had he seen a smile so big on her frail face, it had been a long time. 

'You may not have been able o save your father, but you can save Rey'.

'I turned her, she's -'. Leia's hands looked frail, but the moment they cupped his face, he knew she was still powerful, even if she  _was_ smaller than him, 'she is  _not_ gone, my son. She is like you, she has the light inside of her, right now she just needs to be guided, just like you needed to be'.

Tears rolled down his pale cheeks, Rey was him... She was Kylo, 'mum... If I hadn't changed, this wouldn't have happened!' Leia sighed, 'I know... But I have my brother to blame, after he had told me about what had happened on that island, I was furious, he could have avoided it, but he chose the latter, but you would have never met Rey'. She was right, even though so much had happened, he met Rey... He bonded with her without even knowing it. 

'Where's Uncle Luke?'

His voice echoed through the room, and the light faded from her eyes, 'he's... He's one with the force'. Ben felt dead inside, 'when did he go?'

'As what I've been told, after his confrontation with you'. 

Ben stood up, breaking the hold his mother had on him, Rey was alone, Luke wasn't there to guide her, which meant that Ben had to get her back. He would work his fingers to the bone to get her to come back.

 

 

 


End file.
